1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Chinese Utility Model Application No. 200820235058.4 discloses a card edge connector 107 including an insulator body 101 having an insertion groove 100 formed therein; a front-row terminal having a soldering leg 102; a back-row terminal having a soldering leg 103, and a lock button device 106 having an inserting contact portion 104 and a soldered portion 105, as shown in FIG. 12 of this application. Inserting the inserting contact portion 104 of the lock button device 106 into the insertion groove 100 of the insulator body 101 allows the inserting contact portion 104 of the lock button device 106 to float within the insertion groove 100. To install the card edge connector 107 on a motherboard, the soldering leg 102 and the soldering leg 103 are first attached to the motherboard. Then, the automatic adjustment function of the lock button device 106 allows the soldered portion 105 of the lock button device 106 to obtain a satisfactory coplanarity between the soldering leg 102 and the soldering leg 103, thereby solving a problem of a horizontal error between the inserting contact portion 104 of the lock button device 106 and the insulator body 101.
In the above-mentioned configuration disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Application No. 200820235058.4, however, the lock button device 106 cannot smoothly swing in some cases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a card edge connector that allows an arm member (corresponding to the lock button device 106) to smoothly swing.